Dívidas com os Volturis
by cintia-cullen
Summary: A luta em Volterra aconteceu e deixou estragos. Agora Aro escreve para Carlisle para cobrar os danos causados por seu filho. Será que Carlisle irá pagar a conta? E Edward como ficará nessa história? Ele vai pagar sua dívida?
1. A Carta

_One-Shot inspirada em Lua Nova na luta no salão Volturi e um piso arruinado e a imaginação correndo solta com um Aro super irritado.  
_

******Beta Reader: **Tati Cullen Hopkins**  
**

* * *

**Carlisle POV**

Estava na minha casa em um domingo, estávamos felizes agora que Edward e Bella finalmente haviam se acertado e ao que parecia, a má sorte tinha acabado em nossas vidas, até a chegada do correio. Pude perceber a tensão que se instalou na sala. Alice olhou para Edward, Edward arregalou os olhos para Alice, Emmett veio com uma cara de poucos amigos e me entregou uma carta. Olhei o remetente e a mesma tinha vindo de Volterra. A carta era de Aro, abri imediatamente para saber do que se tratava, achei que tudo havia ficado claro em Volterra.

_Volterra 20 de Janeiro de 2010_

_Meu caro amigo Carlisle, como vai?_

_Eu estou muito bem, a não ser é__claro por pequenos problemas em minha residência, problemas esses causados por um de seus filhos. Como você deve saber, há pouco tempo atrás, seu filho,__ em um ato de bichisse veio até nós pedir para ser morto._

_Claro que jamais faríamos uma coisa assim se não houvesse necessidade, e não posso ver como um amor de adolescente e pior, com uma humana, possa ser tão importante a ponto de ele querer a morte. Além disso, seu filho Edward tem muitos talentos, além da força destinada para todos os vampiros, ele sabe ler mentes. Fato extraordinariamente maravilhoso. Mas voltando ao assunto, eu até tentei dizer a ele que se ele estava infeliz pela morte de sua amada, que poderia se juntar a nós. E que ficaríamos muito felizes com essa escolha. Porém seu filho é__muito cabeça dura, literalmente falando. Acabou optando pela rebeldia._

_Francamente Carlisle, esperava mais da criação de seus filhos. Pelo tempo que nos conhecemos, eu esperava muito mais. Seu filho optou por nos expor. Sabendo que era uma regra de nós, Volturis, nunca se mostrar aos humanos. Nunca revelar o que somos. Então acabaram ocorrendo coisas. A revelação que não se passava de um mal-entendido e que Bella, a mulher de sua vida, estava viva. Claro que você, por ter convivido conosco por um bom tempo, sabe que não podemos considerar isso nunca. Uma humana em nosso covil. Então eu tive que pedir aos meus irmãos Caius e Marcus para saber o que faríamos e pela decisão dos dois e seguir nossas regras super rígidas, optamos pela morte._

_Novamente, seu filho se mostrou um ser super rebelde. Não acatando nossa decisão, ele simplesmente tentando defender Isabella, foi à luta contra meu guarda Felix. E então o quebra-quebra começou, Edward seu filho vampiro e desmilinguido, voou pelo salão em cima de Felix. Como se ele pudesse com o meu melhor guarda. Então Felix o jogou e ele voou até o teto de minha sala real e quando ele menos esperou, Felix o jogou no chão. Logo o meu piso, meu lindo piso estava rachado! Rachado Carlisle! Rachado..._

_E o pior é que logo após, não se dando por feliz, ele voou novamente para defender Bella. E Felix o jogou contra a parede, devo citar que na parede os detalhes são em mármore? E então quebrou a parede, e os detalhes lindíssimos que meu arquiteto fez em nossa reforma anual._

_E Felix então ficou muito puto porque ele é um guarda muito bravo, eu bem sei, o mando em quase todas as missões contra vampiros que nos causam problemas. Ele o pegou pelo pescoço, e seu filho tentou um contra golpe mal sucedido, e deu um pulinho de gato... Carlisle, pelo bem de seus filhos, faça o favor de ensiná-los a lutar. Porque a situação está péssima meu amigo. Péssima!_

_Novamente, Felix o jogou no chão e Edward o rachou com sua cabeça gigante, ou seria aquele cabelo de Johnny Bravo? Enfim, mais uma parte do piso de meu salão estava arruinado. E quando eu achei que estaria tudo no fim, Edward e seus passos de luta de TELECAT vieram para perto de nossos tronos; __e__ meu guarda perdeu a cabeça e o segurou pelo pescoço, o ergueu do chão e o jogou nos degraus. Meus degraus de mármore italiano. Finíssimo, caríssimo, foram arruinados._

_Você deve estar se perguntando por que estou lhe contando tudo isso, simples. Porque eu tenho certeza que seu filho não lhe contou, e também porque meu restaurador disse que era impossível consertar e meu arquiteto está fora da cidade. _

_E o operário também, então eu tive que fazer vários DDI para o Brasil e chamar Niemeyer para a reconstrução de meu salão. Portanto Carlisle, como todo esse desconforto foi causado por um membro de sua família, __s__eu filho, aqui está a conta! – _Uma nota estava anexada à carta – _Favor pagar. Porque eu me recuso a tirar dinheiro das minhas fontes de renda, quando foi seu filho que estragou meu lindo piso de mármore italiano feito pelo escravos Iála Iála._

_Passar bem meu caro amigo._

– Eeeeeedddwwwarrrddd ! – gritei com todo o ar que tinha em meus pulmões, claro que não precisava respirar. Mais ainda naquele momento. Não seria Esme que me acalmaria, nada me deixaria calmo.

– Carlisle, Pai. – agora é pai. Pai é o cacete! Eu pensava para que não tivesse que repetir, sabia que ele podia ler minha mente, que devido à raiva, estava bem mais clara que o normal. – Eu juro, não foi por mal.

– Dê adeus ao seu Aston Martin, e me passe às chaves do Volvo – ele merecia um castigo e claro, como bom pai que educa os filhos, o castigaria onde doeria mais.

– Mas pai, como vou andar com Bella? – vire-se! Eu não quero saber, você tem noção do rombo que você causou em minha conta bancária ?Eu conversava mentalmente e audivelmente para que todos da casa, incluindo Bella, ficassem sabendo. – Eu não posso andar com ela na chuva pai, e o rombo na conta... Pow pai, nós somos bilionários. São anos de trabalho.

– Anos de trabalho, Edward! Trabalho, Edward! Eu carrego essa família nas costas. Eu sou o único que trabalha aqui. Alice só gasta. Jasper só gasta, você só gasta. Rosalie e Emmett gastam. A única que menos gasta aqui é Esme! – o que era verdade, somente Esme se salva nessa família. Problemas de dinheiro nunca tivemos, como Edward mesmo citou, somos bilionários. Mais eu exijo e quero o uso do meu dinheiro "suado" com juízo. E isso nenhum deles estava fazendo e agora mais essa de Edward. – E além do mais, logo terei que sustentar Bella também. Já chega! As chaves Edward!

Edward bufou, me entregou as chaves e seguiu para seu quarto. Com Bella em seu encalço. Pode parecer irônico colocar um vampiro de castigo. Mas uma carta de cobrança de cinco milhões de dólares, por um piso de mármore italiano, que foi quebrado por culpa de seu filho e sua namoradinha humana, foi o fim da picada.

– E Edward!– gritei mesmo sabendo que mesmo que se sussurrasse ele me ouviria. – Você terá aulas extras de luta com Jasper, segundo Aro você está mais para TELECAT do que para um Vampiro. Que vergonha, meu filho!

– Pai!

– Sem mais, Edward. Só não te coloco de castigo como o Charlie coloca a Bella, para manter um pouco de sua moral. E acho bom você ir pedir um emprego na loja dos Newton, porque não pagarei essa conta em mil anos!

* * *

**Obrigada Tati que betou a one \0/**

**Reviews**


	2. A Divida

**A Divida  
**

* * *

**Edward POV**

Como diria Alice, o Gnomo que queria ser Barbie: "OMG! Eu to frito em óleo de canola." Alice acaba de ter uma visão sobre uma carta dos Volturis para Carlisle e pela reação dele, o que ele escreveu não foi nada bom. Arregalei os olhos para Alice enquanto Carlisle estreitou os olhos para nós dois. E pior que a visão de Alice veio foi bem tarde, lá estava Emmett com a cartinha em mãos.

"Edward, se nessa carta contiver coisas que eu penso que contém, você estará muito encrencado, irmãozinho." – disse ele em pensamento, fazendo uma cara dramática de poucos amigos para nosso pai.

Emmett entregou a carta e Alice se empoleirou no sofá, eu apertei a mão de Bella, Esme chegou perto de Carlisle lendo por cima de seu ombro. Emmett se juntou a Rosalie e Jasper, esse tentou acalmar as coisas. Vamos ver se o poder de meu irmão me ajuda nessa hora tão difícil. Que inferno esses vampiros italianos metidos! Já não tínhamos deixado tudo em ordem lá? Por que mandar essa bendita carta agora? Carlisle começou a ler e eu, graças ao meu poder conseguia acompanhar.

Na carta Aro contava sobre problemas em sua casa. E o que nós os Cullens temos a ver com os problemas domésticos dele? Opa, temos tudo a ver, principalmente porque ele disse que os problemas domésticos tinham sidos causados por um de nós. Eu ou Alice, somente nós dois conhecemos Volterra e Bella, mas ela não teve tempo de mostrar a sua falta de coordenação. Então o negócio era com um de nós dois. O que? Ele disse que eu tive um ato de Bichisse? E aquela gargalhada purpurinada dele foi o que? Foi uma coisa muito hétero eu suponho, só se for para ele.

Aro nunca amou na vida e nunca foi amado, quer dizer, dizem que ele tem uma esposa de nome bastante estranho e alguém já viu essa peste? Muito menos Jane e Alec o amam e ele vem querer falar do meu amor por Bella? Porra! Ele matou a própria irmã só porque ela dava uns pegas no Marcus, sinto tesão retraído aí. Sempre soube que tinha talentos e que os Volturis queriam que eu me juntasse a ele, e então para que ele mandou essa carta, para me chamar de gay? Isso o Emmett fez a vida toda antes de Bella e não precisou estar na Itália para isso. Agora ele me chama de cabeça dura e mal educado e rebelde? É, ele contou tudo que eu já tinha contado ao meu pai. Francamente, gastou uma folha de papel para isso? Para contar aquilo que já tinha contado. Que ele, Marcus e Caius queriam Bella morta? Ele não lê ou vê jornal, não sabe o que a falta de uma árvore no mundo pode fazer com o clima mundial?

Opa! Agora vi pela mente de Jasper que Carlisle está cada vez mais tenso. Voltei a minha atenção para Carlisle e vi que ele estava lendo a parte que Aro descreve minha luta contra Felix, o armário de cozinha italiano transformado em Vampiro. Poxa, eu estava defendendo minha futura esposa, será que ninguém entende isso? Estremeci ao lembrar da luta e revivendo pela mente de Carlisle, realmente doeu ser jogado contra aquele piso. Felix é um grande lutador e muito forte, reconheço isso. Ah! Eu não posso acreditar nisso! Aro escreveu para reclamar sobre seu piso de mármore? Ah pelo amor de deus, vá cuidar de algo bom na vida. Um piso de mármore, era sobre isso a carta?

Opa! Opa!

Como diria aquele cara daquele programa que o Emmett amava assistir. Cabeça gigante? Cabelo de Johnny Bravo? O que ele tem para falar de mim? Quando não olha sua própria testa de fritar ovo! Ele daria uma ótima chapa em algum desse botecos que Charlie costuma ir. E agora mais essa, para Aro minhas técnicas de luta também não são boas? Esse vampiro é um abusado. Ele tem sérios problemas e se acha o Rei da Cocada Preta, TELECAT? Ele vai ver o Telecat no meio daquela fuça branca dele. Enquanto eu estava furioso com o que Aro estava dizendo sobre mim e minha luta, todas as mentes em casa começaram a gritar, principalmente Alice que gritava mais que todos.

_FUDEU!_

Até Esme, minha mãe, dá para imaginar ela dizendo um palavrão? Pois bem, ela disse. Então era isso, Aro estava cobrando seu piso.

– EDWARD! Eu disse para você contar ao papai, que você arruinou o lar Volturi. – essa era Alice gritando em minha cabeça.

– É maninho, eu falei para você contar. Agora você vai enfrentar a fúria do Papito. – Emmett com toda certeza.

– Por que Carlisle está tão nervoso, ele está revelando algum poder novo? Meu poder não funciona. – Jasper

– Meu filho, nunca vi seu pai assim. Sei que correr não será o suficiente. Sinto muito, com ele assim eu não vou lhe defender. – Minha mãe.

– EU! EU! EU! EDWARD SE FUDEU, HAHAHAHA – Rosalie.

– Cri! Cri! – minha amada Bella, alheia a tudo que acontece. Como sempre!

E então Carlisle, que estava cuidadoso com seus pensamentos, ou melhor, não tinha nada neles, gritou e começou a falar.

– Eeeeeddddwwwwaaarrrddd! – Ai minha Rita Lee protetora dos Doces Vampiros, me salva. Os pensamentos furiosos do meu pai pulavam em minha mente. Eu tentei contornar, claro.

– Carlisle, pai. – tentei com minha voz aveludada. Funcionava com as mulheres, por que não tentar com meu pai?– ele gritou em sua mente. Um palavrão que se eu dissesse, Esme me esfolaria. – Eu juro, não foi por mal.

– Dê adeus ao seu Aston Martin e me passe as chaves do Volvo – é o que? Não, meu Volvo não!

– Mas pai, como vou andar com Bella? – pelo menos usaria Bella como desculpa. E ele pensou na resposta. Alegando que eu causei um rombo e sua conta bancária. No caso nossa. Era tudo dividido mesmo.

Alice gritou tão alto em sua mente...

– _EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN, NÃO ABRA ESSA BOCA!_

Não dei trela a ela, e disse...

– Pow, pai nós somos bilionários. São anos de trabalho. – antes eu tivesse ficado calado. Carlisle explodiu e não só comigo, com todo mundo, até Bella que estava calada até então, sobrou até para ela.

Carlisle retirou as chaves do meu querido Volvo. :(

Segui em direção ao meu quarto bufando com Bella atrás de mim parecendo um cachorrinho, acho que a convivência com o Jacob está fazendo-a se tornar um. Então meu pai gritou.

– Edward! Você terá aulas extras com Jasper. Segundo Aro você está mais para TELECAT do que para um Vampiro. Que vergonha, meu filho! – em sua mente ele gritava. A vergonha.

– Pai! – choraminguei.

– Sem mais, Edward. Só não te coloco de castigo como o Charlie coloca a Bella, para manter sua moral. E acho bom você ir pedir um emprego na loja dos Newton, porque não pagarei essa conta. Nem em mil anos!

Como é mesmo aquela canção daquela porra louca que o Emmett vive cantando... Maysa... Ah sim!

_Meu mundo caiu_

_E me fez ficar assim_

_Você conseguiu_

_E agora diz que tem pena de mim_

Essa era a trilha sonora do meu caminho até a cama. Me senti uma menina caindo na cama, sorte que eu sou um vampiro e não choro. Bella se sentou ao meu lado e ficou passando a mão nos meus cabelos. Virei para Bella e atualizei a cabeça oca do que aconteceu na sala.

– Aro está cobrando os estragos feitos pela minha luta com Felix. – ela arregalou os olhos.

– Edward, eu posso ajudar. Eu tenho minha poupança. Nós podemos pegar o dinheiro e também tem meu salário. Nós podemos usá-lo. – naquele momento eu realmente precisava de dinheiro. – quanto foi que Aro cobrou?

– Bella, mesmo que você fosse rica nunca iríamos conseguir pagar com essa sua poupança. E o seu salário nos Newton não paga o sapato que Alice irá usar amanhã. – Bella murchou ao meu lado.

– Desculpe, meu amor. – Me senti culpado pela forma como havia falado com ela, e também não deixava de ser verdade. – Aro cobrou 5 milhões. Eu darei um jeito.

– Eu te ajudo. Vamos pensar em algo, sua famíliairá ajudar... tirando Carlisle, claro.

Eu teria que achar um jeito de arranjar dinheiro rápido. Meu pai não irá pagar. Conheço Carlisle o suficiente para saber que ele está chateado e muito. E aquela bicha italiana amante do Valentino tinha que cobrar uma coisa tão fútil? Um piso, e só porque foram feitos pelos escravos Iála Iála grande coisa!

Assim que Carlisle saiu, fizemos uma reunião na mesa da cozinha. A mesma mesa que antes eram feitas grandes decisões, agora seria uma mera reunião de como eu conseguiria dinheiro. Como toda família feliz e contente de comercial de margarina brigamos, primeiro, que por minha culpa, Carlisle deu um basta no grande gasto de dinheiro que estava acontecendo nessa família. Segundo, porque somos irmãos não de sangue, mas mesmo assim brigamos, ora bolas.

– Então, como vamos fazer? – todas as mentes dos meus irmãos pensaram o mesmo. "nós?"

– Você quebrou o piso Iála Iála, você paga! – Jasper sempre tão prestativo. Que orgulho!

– Você poderia virar michê, camelô, gogoboy, vendedor de sacolé na praia de La Push – Emmett se divertia com a minha situação.

– Modelo? – Bella era a única que estava realmente querendo me ajudar. Os outros estavam era querendo me ferrar, já que também foram prejudicados.

– Edward, essa é uma boa idéia. Modelo, Bella está certa. – Alice me disse com confiança. Mais algo me dizia que ela estava me escondendo algo.

Então ela foi junto com Jasper buscar a câmera de Bella enquanto eu aguardava na sala. Ela voltou pulando me mandando tirar a camisa e fazer uma pose bem sexy. Estranhei, como vou ser sexy?

– Apenas faça a cara que você faz quando vê a Bella. – ela mandou eu fiz. Emmett começou a gargalhar. Esme se controlava Jasper olhava avaliando minhas poses com a mesma expressão daquela estátua , O Pensador. E Rosalie, essa era indiferente. – irei mandar essas fotos agora para as melhores agências. Você será um arraso no mundo da moda meu irmão! Mas enquanto isso, vamos seguir outras opções.

Ela se sentou ao computador e começou a enviar minhas fotos para as agências. Ou ela estava aprontando, ou realmente queria me ajudar para que Carlisle liberasse os cartões novamente.

– Pessoal, vocês tinham que ter lido os pensamentos de Carlisle, ele pensando em como gastamos o dinheiro "suado" dele. Ele se imaginou trabalhando duro. Feito um pedreiro suando, feito um porco. – todo mundo gargalhou, menos Esme que me deu um peteleco na orelha.

– Mais respeito com seu pai menino!

– Eddie! Acabei de te agendar para uma sessão de fotos. Não pagam muito, mais já ajuda.

– Sério? Tão rápido assim? – realmente Alice poderia pegar o lugar do Flash na Liga da Justiça. E conhecendo bem, minha irmã pegaria toda a maquiagem da Mulher Maravilha.

– Sim você tem que ir para Seattle agora. Vai logo Edward!

Peguei meus documentos, e fui correndo para o carro, levando o endereço do estúdio quando cheguei não consegui saber para o que seria a sessão de fotos. Li nas mentes que eram femininas e masculinas que seria algo sexy, lembrei do que Alice me disse e fui para o camarim me preparar para a sessão. Fiz maquiagem e cabelo e entrei no estúdio.

– Você é novo nesse ramo, não é querido? – me perguntou a fotógrafa. Assenti e me posicionei.

Ui que gato! A mente dela gritava com uma certa decepção, comecei a me perguntar porque.

– Quero posições sexys, quero você pensando em sexo! – me assustei com isso, mas era o cachê que importava.

Fiz todas as poses que poderia, fiz a cara sexy que Alice me disse, pensei muito em Bella e em sexo. Fiz fotos de cueca, calça jeans, o figurino era pouco. A fotógrafa me elogiava e gritava por mim, as mulheres me olhavam com uma cara de decepção. Eu achava que era bonito aos olhos humanos? Os homens quase me comiam com os olhos dentro do estúdio. Inveja, foi o que captei na mente deles. Cheguei da sessão com o cachê no bolso, ainda não pagava a dívida, mas ajudava. Fui correndo para a casa de Bella e contei a ela tudo. Ela ficou fascinada, e também com ciúmes, dizendo que se minha carreira deslanchasse, ela teria que me disputar com as outras super modelos. Bella bobinha...

Alguns dias depois Alice me disse que minhas fotos tinham saído, fiquei feliz e queria ver o resultado. Sentei na frente do computador rosa chiclete de Alice para ver uma das coisas mais humilhantes da minha eterna vida. Um banner piscava e dizia.

**OS HOMENS MAIS QUENTES DE SEATTLE ESTÃO AQUI! VENHAM CONFERIR...**

E logo abaixo fotos minhas, em um site pornô! E ali minha carreira de modelo acabava no mesmo instante. Eu fui colocado em uma propaganda de casa de massagem GAY! Meus irmãos, Bella e até minha mãe riram muito da minha cara. Bem é claro, não eram eles que tinham uma dívida de 5 milhões de dólares.

* * *

Agradecendo novamente, Tati por ter betado. =)

**Reviews**


	3. O Pagamento

**Era para ter sido postado ontem mas devido aos pensamentos sobre Peeta (THG) e sua Padaria acabei esquecendo.**

* * *

**Edward POV **

Eu já estava ficando quase louco, pensando em como eu faria para pagar. A idéia de ser modelo foi para o espaço, lembrei de uma coisa que o Emmett me disse: Gogoboy. Eu sei o que você deve estar pensando. Mas eu tenho uma dívida enorme e eu preciso pagar. Já não aguento mais a cara do meu pai, olhando para mim com uma cara acusatória e sua mente gritando "Já pagou, Edward?" então chamei meu irmão.

– Preciso da sua ajuda. Eu não mereço, mas você me arranjaria um emprego de Gogoboy? – os olhos de Emmett brilharam. Assustador!

– Claro Edward, vamos! Eu vou mostrar onde você pode vender seu corpitcho.

Saímos bem cedo de casa com Emmett dirigindo, eu ficava me perguntando onde ele iria me levar. Por incrível que pareça, ele só pensava na música da abertura de As meninas Superpoderosas. Eu ficava me perguntando onde será que ele descobre esses lugares. E como ele sabia sobre esses lugares. Eu tinha medo de perguntar em voz alta sobre isso. Seria Emmett um gogoboy às escondidas? E por falar em escondidas, ninguém sabe onde nós nos metemos. A não ser Alice. Será que a baixinha iria revelar a alguém?

Chegamos a um bar e Emmett entrou e me deixou esperando no carro. Pela mente dele acompanhava sua conversa com a dona.

– Meu irmão precisa arranjar dinheiro, rápido e fácil. Então achamos que aqui é o lugar ideal. Você aceita meu irmão fazer uma performance aqui hoje?

– Sim, claro! Estamos precisando de carne nova. – ela passou a língua nos lábios olhando para Emmett. Medo, eu senti medo.

Emmett voltou ao carro e me olhou sabendo que eu tinha escutado toda a conversa. Eu apenas saí e Emmett me levou até os camarins e pediu para me vestir de ...

– Soldado? Emmett, que porra é essa?

– E não se esqueça do detalhe... – Emmett girava um tanga nas mãos. Arregalei os olhos imediatamente. E dei graças a deus que minha mãe e Bella não veriam isso. – vou deixar você se arrumando e dizer para o DJ a música, você entra em 5 minutos. Não se atrase querido irmão.

Estremeci com o que ele disse, tinha uma pontada de malíciaem sua voz, malícia e crueldade. Me arrumei colocando aquela tanga bizarra. Que estava apertando um pouco em lugares indevidos. E comecei a ouvir a música. Macho Man? Emmett escolheu Macho Man? Eu irei matar o Emmett assim que conseguir várias notas de 100 nessa tanga. Subi ao palco e as luzes piscavam, a mulherada gritava e podia ver Emmett rindo no fundo. Todas as mentes gritavam o mesmo. "Tire sua roupa" e foi o que eu fiz. Comecei a rebolar me lembrando de passos de dança sensual que já tinha visto em mente alheias. E também usando um pouco das imagens que tinha visto no clipe da bendita música.

Rebolava para um lado, rebolava para o outro. Estava começando a gostar. Daquela sensação de ser desejado, rasguei a camisa, e joguei no rosto de uma senhora que estava na primeira fila. Ela me olhou assustada e depois adorou e gritou gostoso para mim. Me senti o maioral dos vampiros. E passei as mãos pelo meu peito. Havia uma passarela a qual eu fui do começo ao fim rebolando, passando as mãos pelo meu corpo saradinho. Quando voltei até o centro do palco, todas as mulheres presentes no clube gritavam para eu tirar a calça. E foi o que eu fiz...

Cheguei ao centro olhei em volta virei de costas. Olhei para cada uma daquelas mulheres que me desejavam e então desci as mãos pelo meu tronco, chegando até a barra da calça. Puxei de uma vez mostrando minha tanga e rebolei de um lado para o outro. Algumas desmaiaram, outras gritaram e só uma mente me chamou atenção mais do que nunca.

– EDWARD! SAIA DESSE PALCO AGORAAAAAAAAA!

Minha mãe! Ela estava totalmente irritada e junto com ela, Rosalie, Alice e... Bella ai meu deus, Bella estava aqui? Emmett e Jasper sentados no bar rolavam de rir da minha situação. Esme subiu no palco em um pulo que nenhuma das outras moças conseguiram ver devido a velocidade que ela subiu, agarrou minha orelha e saiu me puxando de cima do palco para fora do recinto. Não deu tempo de receber as notas em minha tanga. Quando cheguei ao carro, já tinha me vestido novamente para não passar mais vergonha. Entrei no carro com Bella me olhando com uma cara estranha.

– Edward, eu sei que minha poupança é pouca. Mais ajuda, você não precisa ser gogoboy! Apesar de ficar lindo de farda.

Bufei e pedi para irmos logo embora, passei uma semana escutando meus irmãos cantando Macho Man em suas mentes. Eu queria esquecer tudo. Graças a deus, Aro não deu nenhum tempo para pagar a dívida ou estaria ferrado.

Estava arrasado porque não conseguia de nenhum jeito de pagar minha dívida, até que Jasper entrou no meu quarto com cara estranha. E quando ele não esta com essa cara estranha? Não sei por que ainda me impressiono ainda.

– Fala logo Jazz, preciso pagar essa dívida.

– Eu e Emmett estamos arrependidos, por causar tantos problemas para você. Então resolvemos te ajudar e fazer a última tentativa do pagamento. Vamos fazer uma apresentação em um bar juntos. Um bar de drag queens. O cachê é ótimo e Esme vai ajudar. Alice também disse que vai contribuir e Rosalie já até comprou os Boás – eu via pela mente de Jasper nós três dançando em uma casa de Drags em Seattle. Eu não tinha muitas opções então teria que ser isso mesmo. Nunca descobririam debaixo de tanta maquiagem, laquê e plumas que éramos nós três.

Então com a ajuda de todas, enquanto Carlisle trabalhava e suava como ele mesmo dizia para ganhar o nosso "sustento" nos dirigíamos para o Bar Machos Bem Servidos. Que nome horrível. Já sinto cheiro de confusão. Eu realmente estava cansado de tudo isso, já estava cogitando a possibilidade de pedir para meu pai pagar a dívida e eu eternamente pagaria para ele como ele quisesse. Essa era realmente minha última tentativa. Já travestidos com a ajuda das mulheres da família, nos encaminhamos para o palco.

_Luzes e mais luzes, brilhos e mais brilhos, penas! Glitters._

Era o inferno na terra. E lá vamos nós novamente. Com a musica tocando, eu, Emmett e Jazz dançávamos e dublávamos a música de Drag Queen, estava tão cansado que não dei nada de mim. Emmett, se empenhou tanto que Rosalie na platéia dizia:

_**Meu macaquinho na vida passada era DRAG!**_

Alice ria e pulava na cadeira e gritava Jazzlene, sim tínhamos nossos nomes de Drag. Emmett era Memetinha, Jazz **era** Jazzlene e eu Eduardina. Não me pergunte de onde elas tiraram isso. Só sei que foram elas que escolheram. Um clarão chegou e em todo salão, gritos e mais gritos. E eu olhava para Bella que foi puxada por Alice e sumiu imediatamente. A polícia nos tirou do palco. Dizia que a casa era ilegal e que deveríamos sair imediatamente. Cheguei em casa ainda vestido de Eduardina. Carlisle estava no sofá nos esperando. Até parecia um pai de família,**) **ele riu mais alto que qualquer babuíno em dia de festa.

– Pai, não tem graça. – disse extremamente frustrado.

– Meu filho, só por ver o esforço que você fez para pagar a dívida, e todos vocês ajudando. Incluindo os dois manés. – minha nossa como estão lindas, ele dizia em sua mente e gargalhava. Pimenta no dos outros é refrescos, não é pai? – eu irei pagar sua dívida. Vamos todos a Itália.

E assim fomos todos para a Itália, não antes de meus treinos com Jasper. Iria mostrar ao Amante do Valentino quem era lutador de TELECAT

_**Dois meses depois.**_

Tivemos que despistar Charlie para levar Bella para pagar nossa dívida. Era estranho voltar a aquele lugar. O primeiro que vi foi Felix que me olhou com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Vai sorrindo armário de cozinha. Te jogo cupim. Aro nos recebeu mostrando seu lindo novo salão agora feito por Niemeyer. Sinceramente?

Estava tudo a mesma coisa. Essa bicha italiana só queria causar. Então meu pai se pronunciou pela primeira vez.

– Aro amigo, creio que meu filho queira mostrar a você que ele melhorou muito na luta. Poderia ceder um de seus guardas, para um desafio?

– Claro... Mas lá fora, aqui dentro. Nunca mais! – na mente de Aro, o medo de perder seu novo piso de mármore gritava, projetado especialmente. Ah me poupe é só um piso!

Então nos encaminhamos para o lado de fora do castelo, o sol brilhava assim que saímos dessa vez quem iria lutar comigo era Demetri. Esse tá no papo. Mostrarei a ele quem é o lutador de telecat. Vi pela minha visão periférica Alice, Esme, Rosalie e Bella colocando seus óculos escuros e se sentando, apreciando a vista. Carlisle ao lado de Aro e seus irmãos, junto com Jane, Alec e Felix.

Li na mente de Demetri que ele iria me atacar então simplesmente deferi um golpe em seu pescoço arrancando sua cabeça. E no mesmo segundo o matando. Minha família correu até mim e todo o castelo aplaudia.

– Edward?

– Sim, Bella?

– Vampiros desmaiam? – que tipo de pergunta é essa logo agora?

– Não. – respondi simplesmente.

– Então acho bom corrermos, antes que Aro invente de mandar a conta do hospital. Aro estava caído sendo amparado por Jane, Alec e Felix, enquanto Caius e Marcus olhavam a cena horrorizados.

– Concordo plenamente.

E foi o que fizemos, sete vampiros correndo com uma humana nas costas.

**Fim**

* * *

_Agradecendo novamente a Tati por ter betado, foi tão divertido escrever essa one shot._  
_Quem sabe a próxima não é sobre a Padoca do Peeta, hãn? RRSRSRS_

**REVIEWS!_  
_**


End file.
